Autour d'un verre de vodka
by Elena Carreira
Summary: Le Patron et Richard discutent autour d'un petit verre. Un OS un peu différent de "N'importe quoi pour Antoine", mais fallait que je souffle un peu entre toutes ces larmes et ces dilemmes amoureux... J'aime pas l'amour. Bon, on va appeler ça un Patrichard parce que Richatron ça sonne très mal. Désolée d'avance...


Mathieu Sommet mit le DVD dans le lecteur et sauta sur le canapé. A côté de lui, Antoine Daniel alluma la télé.

« On a tout ? demanda Mathieu.

- Ouais. Popcorn, bières, un peu de Coca au cas où, manque juste la bouffe.

- Bougez-vous, les mecs ! lança le petit schizophrène à la cuisine.

- Eh, c'est bon, ça arrive ! répondit, méprisant, le Patron. »

Ce dernier, accompagné de Richard, le chien en peluche d'Antoine, finissait de préparer les plateaux-repas des deux jeunes hommes.

« J'te jure, marmonna le Patron. Nous prennent pour qui ?

- En même temps, tu veux quoi ? fit Richard. C'est eux les maîtres, ici. On a du bol qu'ils nous abritent sans protester quand on fait une connerie.

- Ben j'te l'dis, je préférais la prison.

- Attends, tu sais pas ce que Mathieu a fait pour t'en sortir ? C'est du courage, là. Déjà, te faire de faux papiers, ensuite payer la somme exorbitante que les bleus demandaient pour te sortir de prison …

- Pas faux. Ouais, j'aurais pas du me montrer quand il y avait des flics dans les parages. Mais n'empêche, c'est presque de l'esclavage, ce qu'ils nous font subir. »

Le Patron, Richard en poche, amena les plateaux-repas aux deux Youtubers.

« Merci, mec, dit Antoine avec un sourire. »

De loin le plus aimable des deux avec le Patron. C'était relativement difficile, vue la personnalité particulière de l'homme, ce qui faisait que le pervers avait un certain respect pour l'homme aux cheveux impossibles.

« Pouvez aller vous coucher, marmonna Mathieu en prenant une grande bouchée de steak haché. Hmm, un peu trop cuit, non ? Il a un goût bizarre.

- Non, moi ça me va, fit Antoine en haussant les épaules. »

Il adressa au Patron un regard qui disait : _Mathieu a raison mais c'est pas grave_.

« On va rester parler un peu dans la cuisine, dit Richard.

- Comme vous voulez. Ne réveillez pas les autres quand vous irez dormir.

- Ça va être dur avec les ronflements du Hippie, répliqua le Patron. Un troupeau de bisons passerait silencieusement. »

Le Patron retourna dans la cuisine et déposa la peluche sur la table. Richard savait marcher, mais était si petit et si lent qu'il était plus pratique de le porter.

« Quelque chose à boire ? proposa le Patron.

- Reste un peu de vodka, dans le frigo ?

- Ouais. Ça me rappelle mes voyages en Russie. Avant que le gamin me contacte pour SLG. Ça avait l'air sympa, sur l'annonce : logement gratuit, nourriture fournie, autorisation de faire tout ce qu'on voulait … C'est vrai qu'il était plus laxiste au début. Mais maintenant … horaires à respecter, règles à ne pas transgresser. C'est pour ça que le Geek a peur de tout, alors qu'il était toujours en train de clouer le bec à Mathieu, au début. »

Quand on parlait du loup … le Geek, en pyjama rayé et serrant M. Nounours contre lui, apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Vous venez vous coucher ?

- On va rester parler un peu, répondit le Patron.

- Comme vous voulez. »

De la cave où les personnalités de Mathieu étaient logées monta le Panda. Il s'essuya le front d'un revers de main.

« Pfiou, pas fâché d'avoir fini. J'ai trouvé le Hippie en pleine crise dans le jardin. L'a fallu que je l'amène ici sans réveiller les deux autres. Vous venez …

- Non, le coupa le Geek, ils restent parler.

- Comme vous voulez. »

Il passa un bras autour de l'épaule du Geek. Le petit était le protégé du Panda depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

« Tu viens, toi ? On va dire bonne nuit à Samuel et on descend.

- Ok. »

Ils s'en allèrent.

Richard prit une gorgée de vodka et dit :

« Le plus à plaindre, c'est quand même ce pauvre Samuel. Peut pas bouger, trop encombrant à déplacer.

- C'est quand, au fait, la dernière fois qu'on est sortis de cette maison ?

- Oh, je sais pas. Quand Mathieu et Antoine ont déménagé pour s'installer ensemble, sûrement. Moi, on m'a mis dans une valise, avec Samuel. Vous, les personnalités, il a fallu vous déguiser et faire le voyage un par un pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

- Je m'en souviens, ouais. Je préférais l'ancienne maison. On avait nos propres chambres et je pouvais utiliser la cave pour m'amuser avec le Geek ou la Fille. Une vraie chaudasse, celle-là. Enfin, plus le genre à parler qu'à pratiquer. Mais mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle était chiante ! Heureusement que Mathieu l'a virée.

- Elle habite où, maintenant ?

- A Saint-Etienne, toujours. Avec le Prof. Le Panda et lui gardent contact. Maître Panda l'informe de ce qu'il se passe sur le plateau de SLG, le Prof lui donne des conseils, vu qu'il est nouveau. Encore qu'il en a de moins en moins besoin.

- Je vois. »

Dans le salon, le Geek et le Panda repassèrent :

« Bonne nuit, les mecs ! Nous réveillez pas.

- Bonne nuit. On fera gaffe. »

Le Patron resservit un verre à Richard.

« C'est quoi ton meilleur souvenir de tournage ? demanda la peluche.

- Je sais pas. Ah, si, quand je me suis engueulé avec la Fille. C'était une improvisation. A la base, ça devait être moins long. Mais ça faisait tellement du bien d'insulter cette greluche. Mon meilleur souvenir tout court, c'est quand j'ai emmené l'équipe de SLG visiter mes nombreuses "amies" à travers le monde. La tronche qu'ils ont tirée … »

Le Patron éclata de rire. Richard se joignit à lui. Chose étrange, aucun des deux jeunes hommes étendus sur le canapé ne protesta quant au bruit.

« Ils parlent plus, remarqua le Patron. Ça devrait être bon, non ?

- Ouais. De toute manière, avec tout ce qu'on a foutu dans le steak, ils devraient être dans les vapes depuis un bout de temps. »

Le Patron se leva et fourra Richard dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. A pas de loup, il s'approcha du canapé où les deux Youtubers dormaient à poings fermés. Antoine bavait un peu, bouche entrouverte. Un tas de pensées vinrent à l'esprit du Patron. Il était mignon, ce type. Il devait être endormi pour quatre heures, il avait le temps de s'amuser un peu …

« Grouille-toi et récupère les clés, dit Richard en sortant le Patron de ses rêveries.

- Hein ? Pardon. »

Il se pencha, fouilla la poche de Mathieu et en sortit le porte-clés. Il détacha du reste la clé de la porte, remit le porte-clés dans la poche du jeune homme. Il ne se rendrait sûrement pas compte qu'il manquait une clé et, à son réveil, il penserait que le Patron était déjà allé se coucher. La peluche déposa un mot sur la table :

_Suis allé dormir avec le Patron, Richard_

A présent que toutes ces précautions étaient prises, les deux pervers sourirent. Le Patron se dirigea vers la porte et tourna la clé dans la serrure. Il y eut un déclic et elle s'ouvrit, dans la nuit noire de Paris. Le temps était frais, mais le Patron avait une veste et Richard une fourrure.

« On y va, gamin, murmura l'homme en noir. On va rigoler … »


End file.
